The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. Helium balloon arrangements may be frequently used as decorations at celebratory events and occasions or may be presented as gifts. Currently, it is believed that helium is a non-renewable element, which may run out as soon as within the next 20 years. Moreover, helium may be used for a variety of medical, scientific, and commercial uses. One may expect that these factors may result in reluctance to use helium for applications that may be seen as frivolous, for example, without limitation, in helium balloons. As helium gas for non-commercial usage becomes less abundant, more expensive, and more restricted, one may expect that it may become more difficult to find helium balloons for parties, decorations, and special events.
By way of educational background, an aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that there are currently available balloon sticks and cups that may be used to make balloon arrangements. Standard balloon cups may be bulky and difficult or expensive to ship. Furthermore, current balloon cups generally require the user to tie the tail of the balloon in order to seal the balloon, which may be difficult or tedious for some users.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.